


amor, ex quo amicitia es nominata

by denialno4



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Rimming, but also very smutty, happy birthday makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialno4/pseuds/denialno4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laughed together happily in that dreamy, everlasting morning atmosphere, where the sunlight streamed like strands of gold through the window, where birds sang songs full of love, and where time was limitless.</p><p>Laughter shared, kisses given, gazes met.</p><p>A conversation of the heart.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	amor, ex quo amicitia es nominata

Makoto woke up gently, sleepy eyes opening slowly, letting them adjust to the golden sunlight that was streaming through from the window. Said window was slightly open which allowed a comfortable breeze in the room, fluttering the thin cream curtains that hung above. He felt a weight resting on his outstretched arm, turning over only to find his best friend and lover curled into his side. Makoto’s gaze softened, giving a soft smile subconsciously.  He admired Haruka’s features that glowed in the early morning rays. Long, dark eyelashes contrasted against pale, smooth skin, black bangs were ruffled from sleep, and yet still managed to frame his face in a way that looked perfect, his soft kissable lips. Makoto felt a strong desire to see the deep azure that lay beneath his closed lids. He lifted his free arm and lightly stroked his partner’s face with the back of his hand. He cuddled closer, nuzzling his face into Haruka’s shoulder only to pepper tiny kisses across the bare skin of his neck and collar bone. Haruka began to stir.

 Makoto looked up from his work, noticing his love had awoken from his slumber.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he smiled, evidently not very sorry that he had done so.

Haruka huffed, but it was not a huff of annoyance, both knew. He gave a soft smile, one full of love and affection. “It’s not like there’s much to apologize for, with a wake-up call like that.” The smaller man wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck as he finished his sentence, bringing their foreheads to rest against the others. “Good morning, Makoto.”

Makoto grinned in response. “Good morning, Haru.” He beamed.

They leaned in for a kiss, giving a small peck on the lips. Their eyes met afterwards, both of the apples of their cheeks pink, smiles stretched wide. Their lips met once more, growing deeper with passion with every second that passed. It was slow and sweet, full of tender emotion, and yet it was filled with their intense burning desire, the movement of their mouths searching for more of the other. Makoto’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, before boldly swiping against Haruka’s lower lip, as if asking for permission to enter. Haruka allowed his lips to part, intertwining their tongues together. Makoto could feel Haruka’s eyelashes brush against his face as they angled their heads to more comfortable positions. They tore away from each other for air, giving their selves a moment to breathe before allowing their lips to meet once more.

Makoto took his hand and cradled Haruka’s face gently, the other placed on his lower back pressing their bodies closer together. Haruka made a breathy sound of pleasure at this action, pushing a bare leg between his boyfriends’ thighs, shifting closer. At this point, both of their arousals have begun to stir, heat pooling in the pit of their abdomen. Haruka nibbled at Makoto’s lower lip, grinding his half-hard member against Makoto’s leg. The kiss slowed, mouths parting with only a thin string of saliva connecting the two. Haruka began to speak up in a hushed tone.

“Makoto.” Haruka’s voice was husky, his eyes hooded over with lust.

“Hm?”

“I want you in me,” Haruka whispered. He gave a particularly hard grind against Makoto’s groin. “I mean, right now.” He bit his lower lip seductively.

Makoto gave a small chuckle, voice reverberating deeply in his chest. “Was last night not enough for you?” He teased lightly.

Normally, Haruka would have gotten embarrassed, turning his face away to mumble out a reply, but today he felt bolder than usual. Instead of answering verbally, Haruka decided it would be better to act. He pulled off the comforter that covered the both of them, allowing the light of the morning grace his bare, lithe body.

He pushed Makoto to lie on his back, crawling down to kneel between his thighs. Haruka lowered his body, giving a seductive arch to his back that raised his ass. Makoto felt his dick throb at the sight. He praised the gods, thankful he was able to live to be able to see this moment.

Haruka pressed his cheek against Makoto’s boxers, his eager cock waiting to be released from its confines. He nipped at the edge of the briefs, pulling them down slowly, before taking them off completely. Makoto gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing from the force. His member was standing proudly.

Haruka parted his lips, taking the thick tip into his mouth. Makoto groaned at the sensation, toes curling ever so slightly. He took in the length halfway, before pulling off, cheeks hollowing out from the force of suction. He licked a long stripe at the underside of Makoto’s dick, tonguing at the slit when he got to the top. Haruka began to fondle himself, becoming heated from his own actions. He dipped down once more, taking as much of the length as he could into his mouth this time, tongue expertly twining around the member, whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth was rubbed off with his saliva-lubricated hand.

Makoto placed a hand on Haruka’s head, petting the dark locks before cupping his face with his large palm, stroking his skin with his thumb. Haruka bobbed up and down, though it was getting harder and harder to do since it seemed as if Makoto was still growing in his mouth. Both of them were moaning at this point, a chorus of ecstasy pouring out that formed from pure pleasure. Haruka took his mouth off now, instead choosing to slather Makoto’s cock with wet kisses and licks, suckling along the neglected base. He made eye contact while doing this; eye’s glowing with lust, cheeks flushed with heat, saliva dripping down his chin. Makoto groaned at the sight.

“I still think doing it is a good idea, how about you?” Haruka smirked. He lapped up the pre-cum forming at the tip as if it were candy.

“Never said it -Aah- was -mnn- a bad idea.” Makoto moaned, shifting to sit upwards. He guided Haruka up from his position over his dick. He leant in for a deep kiss, Haruka groaning lowly into his mouth. Makoto pushed him away, making Haruka lie on his back this time, arms splayed out on the black and white striped duvet. His pale chest heaved lightly, glowing in the morning sun, face flushed with red with now swollen lips. Makoto had to tear his eyes away from the sight, choosing instead to get something from the bedside table. He turned back as quick as he left, green eyes met once again with the lovely sight that was his boyfriend.

Makoto leant down, lips meeting down to give a chaste kiss. His hands caressed Haruka’s smaller body, grazing against his sensitive sides lightly, making him squirm underneath his touch. He began to resume his work leaving light kisses on his body, pressing lips against hot skin. He suckled the side of his neck, nibbling at the unmarked skin. His large palms ran across the expanse of Haruka’s chest, fingers circling around erect pink nipples. He pinched the two nubs delicately, rubbing them in a teasing manner. Haruka’s breath was becoming ragged at this point, breathy moans filling the air. Makoto got off of Haruka’s body, leaving him in an even more dishevelled state than before. He reached for the bottle of lubricant he dug out of the drawer earlier, popping the cap and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Haruka took notice of his actions, shifting his position to lay face down so that his head was burrowed into the bed, his ass high in the air as he looked anticipating over his shoulder at Makoto. A low chuckle rumbled from Makoto’s throat from deep in his chest.

“Eager, are we?”

Haruka gave a pleading sound, close to his limit. “Makoto, please...” He whined desperately.

“Yes, yes I’ll get to it soon, but before that,” Makoto replied in that same teasing voice. “Spread your ass for me first.” His tone was light, but Haruka felt the commanding aura it held underneath. He complied with the request, hands reaching behind him to spread the cheeks apart, revealing the small puckered hole. Makoto bit his lower lip, cock twitching at the sight.

“Good boy.” He said softly, draping himself over Haruka’s back to press his lips to the nape of his neck. His lubricated finger began to circle the entrance before slowly pushing the lone digit in, Haruka giving a long groan at the sensation. It was still soft from last nights round, so not much preparation was needed to add the second finger. He languidly pushed the two in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch and rub against his inner walls. The motions left Haruka breathless, making him let go of his hold on his ass and instead his hands went to clutch the bed sheets beneath him, loud moans ripping out of his throat all the while. Makoto quickened his pace, a third finger joining the others, shoving them as deep as he could into Haruka’s ass, stretching the entrance around the base of his fingers.

He finally pulled his hand back, Haruka giving a sound of relief, but also disappointment. Makoto took a moment to appreciate the work he had done, the delicious sight of Haruka’s hole slicked up with lube, all stretched out. His neglected cock hung from between his legs, pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. Makoto licked his lips, hands reaching out to squeeze his round bottom until it was a flushed pink. He spread them out once more, head nuzzling in between the cleavage. Haruka was startled at the feeling of Makoto’s face pressed to close to his entrance. He began to speak up.

 “Makoto, what’re yo-Aah!” His voice jumped before he could even finish his sentence, alarmed at the sensation of something warm and wet pressing against his entrance. A broken moan left his throat.

Makoto was licking around the puckered hole with enthusiasm, tongue flicking against the entrance. He swiped against the rim slowly, before positioning the tip of his tongue to press into the hole. Haruka’s toes curled in anticipation, more pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. The pressure of the muscle entering was enough to make Haruka’s mind be swiped of anything else than the pleasure he was experiencing at that moment, his vision blurring at the sides. Makoto languidly took his time pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle, rubbing the inner walls lazily. He pulled out and swirled around the rim before forcing his tongue to fully enter, before pulling out. He gave a long swipe against the rim one last time. At this point Haruka was panting with lust, saliva dripping down his chin. He was so close to the edge, his dick heavy and flushed a deep hue.

“Please, please Makoto, I want you, I need you in me right now.” Haruka breathed desperately. His bangs stuck against his forehead with sweat, a rosy tint high on his cheeks.

Makoto took the bottle of lube once more, squeezing the cool liquid on his own heated shaft. He jerked his hand, slicking his length. “Lay on your back, I want to see your face when I put it in.” Haruka obeyed, letting his hair splay around his head as he rested on the plush pillow. He pulled his legs up, spreading them wide, the gesture making it seem as if he were silently beckoning Makoto.

Makoto enclosed the distance between them, resting his forehead on Haruka’s. They stared into each other’s eyes, blue meeting green; both a shade neither of the two would ever get tired of. They saw the world in each other’s gazes, a silent conversation of the heart. Pure affection for the other swelled up in their chests, hearts bursting with emotion. Haruka spoke up in a faint voice.

“Makoto,”

“Yes, Haru?” Makoto replied in an evenly matched tone.

“Kiss me.” He whispered, lips nearing Makoto’s.

 Makoto flushed a deep red. “A-are you sure you want to do that? I mean I just, uhh...” He stuttered out bashfully. Haruka exhaled through his nose, a laugh playing on his lips.

“ Makoto, I’m perfectly sure I want you to kiss me.” Haruka snickered.

“Well I-I mean if you’re su-“Makoto was cut off by Haruka, who pressed his lips passionately against Makoto’s own. Though at first surprised, he leaned into the kiss, lips moving softly against each other. It was slow and sweet, filled with adoration and love.

They parted gently, opening closed eyes slowly as blue met green once more. Makoto whispered lovingly in Haruka’s ear, voice deep and husky.  

“I’m going to enter you now, Haru.” Haruka pecked his cheek softly, wrapping his arms around Makoto in an embrace.

“Please.”

Makoto reached down with one hand, guiding his solid length to Haruka’s entrance. He pushed slowly, groaning as the tip entered the wet heat. He fixed his eyes upon Haruka the entire time, looking for any sign of discomfort. Makoto peppered kisses along Haruka’s jaw line as he moaned, Makoto’s thick shaft sinking further slowly with each second that passed. Finally, it was all the way in, Haruka’s insides clenching and unclenching at the intrusion, the ring of muscle wrapped around the base of Makoto’s cock. The tight heat would always be something Makoto would never tire of, he thought as he groaned from the sensation.

When he was sure Haruka had adjusted to him, Makoto began to rock his hips very slowly, Haruka’s insides gripping at his member as he began to pull out. Haruka wrapped his legs around Makoto’s waist, moving in harmony with his movements, lower bodies creating a rhythmic push and pull. They began to pick up the pace; Makoto rammed his hips forward with effort, sweat dripping from his forehead, Haruka pushing his hips to meet them.  The dark-haired boy bit his lip, stifling the moans that were being voiced uncontrollably. Makoto leant down for a heated kiss as their bodies moved together. They made out sloppily, open-mouthed, but it was still as full of love as before.

Makoto pace began to falter, hips thrusting into Haruka’s tight heat erratically. Haruka was also almost at his limit, heavy cock pressed up against his abdomen, pre-cum gathering in a pool on his toned stomach. They panted from the physical exertion, Makoto giving particularly hard thrusts now. Haruka mewled from the pleasure he felt from Makoto hitting so deeply in him.

“Haruka, I’m really close-“

“Me too, oh god, please, please, I’m so close,” Haruka pleaded

“I’m gonna come-Mnn- you feel so good, so good, so pretty, my pretty Haru-chan,” Makoto kissed him with every word that left his lips.

“Cum in me Makoto, I want to have it in me, please, I want you,”

“Oh god-!”

Makoto gave a few more, hard thrusts, before slamming deeply into Haruka one last time. Haruka tightened his hold on Makoto’s lower body with the legs he had wrapped around him, throwing his head back and multi-colored stars filled his vision. His body convulsed, semen splashing against both their abdomens, Makoto shook along with him. Makoto moaned loudly, his dick twitching as his cum filled up Haruka. He gave shallow thrusts into Haruka until they were both completely spent.

He pulled out, groaning from the sensitivity, Haruka feeling empty from the action. He loosened the grip on Makoto’s hips, untangling his limbs from his body. Makoto flopped next to Haru on the bed, relaxing as his back hit the soft mattress. Their lungs heaved hungry for air, both covered in sweat (and other bodily fluids). When he caught his breath, Makoto turned over to face Haruka, slinging his arm around the other to embrace him. Haruka cuddled closer, wrapping his own arm around him as his face resting against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments in the comfortable silence that was filled with heavy breathing, the sounds of song birds joining in, chirping a melody outside in the peaceful morning atmosphere. It was Makoto that spoke up first.

“Haru,”

“Hm?” Haruka drowsily replied, looking up towards Makoto’s face to meet his gaze.

His green eyes sparkled with a light that reached his upturned lips, blue eyes instantly being able to decipher the silent message that was conveyed through that expression, before giving back the exact same smile to his lover. They shared one more of countless kisses, conveying the unspoken words through physical affection. They broke apart, resting their foreheads together again, gazes meeting once more. They shared a giggle, which turned into laughter, mad blush spreading across the expanse of both their faces.

They laughed together happily in that dreamy, everlasting morning atmosphere, where the sunlight streamed like strands of gold through the window, where birds sang songs full of love, and where time was limitless.

Laughter shared, kisses given, gazes met.

A conversation of the heart.

 _“I love you.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO MY DEAR SON HERE'S SOME SMUT I WROTE FOR UR BDAY  
> im so glad i finished this, i started it last night bc i wanted to get something out for my bby boy so i was like lol why not some fluffy smut?? 
> 
> btw if anyone was wondering the title is a phrase in latin that means " love which takes its name friendship" isn't that so makoharu???
> 
> dear lord, here i am, a miserable sinner... i am actually so embarassed im new to writing actual smut and the shame had to be pushed aside so i could finish this LOL
> 
> dis is unbeta'd so just point out any mistakes pls ty constructive crit is appreciated <3
> 
> TY FOR ALL OF YOU READING THIS AND TY TO MY FRIENDS FOR FILLING ME WITH SHAME AS YALL READ THE PROGRESS ALOUD (im squintin at u turu) 
> 
> Check out my other fic "The Sun Will Rise (and we will try again)" too!!! its another makoharu!!! read it!!!
> 
> ok im done ranting here LOL, tell me to shut up @ drawacircletherestheearth.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
